


Careful what you promise, you might just have to keep it

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Job - Freeform, Mentions to childhood, Nests, Shifters, Slight referenced incest, Soulmate AU, Vampires, feelings are complicated, follows most canon storyline, mentions of bobbys death, mentions of pain, might be slightly out of character, weird soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Just a weird Sam/reader soulmate au thingLife leads you strange places and theirs has led them all the way back to the beginning except this time it has a different ending, one that's been in front of them the whole timeI've been inspired with ideas but not feeling up to writing, haven't felt to good to be honest but I got this done and I'm getting close to 100 fics on here so I'll try to plan a special fic for that!





	Careful what you promise, you might just have to keep it

**Author's Note:**

> You can know your soulmate in this soulmate au, rather then first words or thoughts. It's the first words you speak once you've truly fallen in love with one another weather you notice it or not. The words go from red to black to confirm you've found your soulmate once it does

A hand comes up to grab your arm, stopping you in place. "You promise..." You whisper weakly "always" Sam promises back 

The tears in your eyes dry slowly as your still watery eyes flick up, the word tucked behind your ear burns just as you look down to see the words 'you promise' turn from red to black on Sam's exposed flesh

It was just suppose to be a regular hunt when you found out, a job that should of been simple enough. An unusual mixed nest of shifters and vampires but you had both Cass and Crowley on your side. It wasn't suppose to get sidetracked but then Dean went missing 

Soon after things started to fall apart at the seams and all the walls you had back up since Bobby's death came crashing down.... You and Sam got into a nasty fight. One where you both said things you didn't mean, he was just as scared as you about Dean and on top of it you were terrified he was going to leave again, this time for good 

That's probably why you didn't register the word at first, got defensive but didn't register the tingling in your head. The personal silent alarm you'd set that Sam had tripped with his response until you felt the back of your ear tingle with the change of coloured ink

There was a good chance you would all die tonight and yet still your breath was stolen away... You had found your soulmate

"What" you ask after a few minutes of silent shocked staring, Sam's gaze had moved from his forearm up to you and with three different sets of eyes on you you had become nervous. Sam who was just staring seemed lost for words but after a moment it was Cass who surprisingly broke the silence, all smiles 

"Congratulations" he moves in for a hug but your glare made him back off. Currently you should be happy, lost for words with joy even but less then thirty feet from a nest of bloodthirsty killers with your eldest brother missing you couldn't exactly deal with finding out your other one was your intended life partner

A rage snapped within you because it was the easiest emotion to feel currently and immediately you turn on the angel. A sudden hard shove sending him into the surrounding foliage on his surprised butt

"You knew, why didn't you warn us" you practically hiss at him "it's not my place to..." Sam had to stop you from leaping at him making Castiel trail off as Crowley becomes the voice of reason. "Sorry to interrupt but can we continue this when were not outside in the backyard of some bloody nest of blood suckers and copy cats" his voice raises a few octaves, his natural way to punctuate. You figure that's got something to do with compensating for his height but you say nothing as Sam nods pulling you close 

"Your right, we don't have time to argue" you finally agree after a minute knowing your squabble was pointless. The angel would of known about the marks, probably even knew tonight would be when they matched up in black but he was right it wasn't his place and it would of changed nothing to know

When Cass had righted himself, brushing bits of shrubbery from his coat with little annoyance Crowley finally asks "so what's the plan." Sam barely gets his mouth open to respond before your surrounded and everything goes black

It's the sound of arguing that wakes you up, Sam, Dean, Crowley, all voices you recognise even through the fuzzy haze of darkness 

When you open your eyes Castiel's blurry prone form is the first thing you see, lying slumped against the bars of his cage and showing no signs of waking. "Cass" "what did you do" it's Dean who's screaming with anger which both surprises and soothes you. He's alive and well enough to be angry, that's great 

You can't suppress the groan when you force yourself up into a seated position and it grabs attention. "I see sleeping beauty's finally up" the mock tone of a voice you don't know greets you, coming closer with each step 

A loud noise and you force your blurry eyes open again, up just in time to take in what you'd assume is a shifter walk over to Sam. "Causing problems already" you take in a very annoyed Crowley stuffed into a cage like Cass though he's very much awake. The metal around your neck is heavy but you finally understand as hands go up to confirm, they had collared you and cuffed your brothers to posts using similar metal

Malice slipped into his voice "wait your turn" his palm pressed into a fresh wound on Sam's chest making him groan out with pain. The pain was unbearable, however more so then he was letting on, you knew. You could feel it, your ear burned so badly you couldn't help but cry out in surprise from the sudden feeling

Attention was back on you "well isn't that interesting" his voice comes through clearly in the silence, pressing down once more Sam grits his teeth and you wince. A bloody hand retreats with a laugh as he stands "seems we got ourselves a pair" Sam's eyes find yours for a second before he begins struggling again, screaming and snarling while the amused shifter walks towards you 

He barely pauses at Crowley's snide remark simply telling the demon he'd play with him later, once the cage had taken it's toll

Upon reaching you he crouches, a hand strokes through you're hair as eyes shift to Sammy's useless struggle "this might hurt a little dear" you gasp as the knife goes through your chest, the pain making you whimper. "Hold this for me" A glance down tells you it's Sam's knife and a scream let's you know that Sam's forearm must be ablaze with the pain of your torment 

The next happens so fast that through the pain and blood loss your still not entirely sure what happened 

Cass was awake, had broke himself out somehow, everyone seemed as surprised and unsure as you. One moment he was unconscious in the cage and then he was completely awake, appeared pissed and suddenly out of the cage

Chaos exploded from there, he let out Crowley as some started to flee and Dean broke free. Things didn't really become clear till after Cass had healed you though, then you were able to get up and focus 

You and Sam headed for the 'snacks' they had been keeping, Crowley was making sure no non-human escaped the area alive while Cass and Dean worked on exterminating the nest. The next few minutes were messy and a little scary since you could practically read Sam's thoughts but between the five of you nothing else had gone wrong. Cass stayed to clean up while Crowley transported you back to the hotel where Dean set the two of you a look. "Ask Cass" you sigh simply as you immediately head outside for some fresh air 

Sam joins you only a moment later, making you tuck your hair behind your ear absentmindedly revealing his black letters 

The word 'always' sat neatly nestled on the back of your ear, the fancy letters that were undeniably Sam's fit perfectly along the arc at the top of your ear. The words had been there from the moment you were born, safely tucked behind your ear and always hidden by your long hair

On instinct his eyes found the letters and yours flicked down to see his long sleeves rolled up on one side. The words were absolutely yours, nothing as intricate as Sam's but yours 'you promise' sat on the outside of his forearm, right there like a perfect fit to be shown off. It almost made you laugh to think a few words could appear prideful but you knew the truth, had heard the stories enough to know 

You must of been eight when you first saw his words, it had fascinated you greatly as Sam sat there sweating in the hot motel room. For as long as you had known him he didn't wear anything that didn't cover his forearm, you wouldn't understand the true implication of that till much later 

He had gone back to the long sleeves or wrapping it as soon as dad got back a week later but for that entire week they had been as visible to you as they were now, a delightful treat

Only a few months before you and Sam ran off to college did you hear them arguing, Sam had started wearing shorter sleeved clothes per your request and your father had flipped. The fight had run through your mind for months after, even after you left standford to pick up hunting again, this time solo

As you look up at him you can finally understand why, for a long time you hadn't thought it would happen, that you'd find your soulmate but fate was cruel that way

You remember sitting within Sam's arms at twelve trying desperately to sleep after almost getting eaten during a vampire attack. It had stirred up your insomnia far worse but his beating heart was steady and calmed you as he talked

At the time you didn't get why he'd tell you such a thing but as time goes on things always add up

Sam's words had appeared when he was four on a day as normal as any other, a day his little sister just so happened to be born. John had watched them appear on his forearm then had been called in to meet his new daughter who was just born. It was that day that Sam begun wearing long sleeves, long pants and a knife accompanying it with their mothers death three months later

Everything had added up to this, what had happened to your mother, to Sam, to yourself, all of it had led you to this moment. "So we're..." You purposely drag off when you speak and Sam laughs softly "yeah" he smiles 

"I guess I always kinda knew" you admit after a moment "yeah" "yeah" you smile "it just had really bad timing" Sam laughs at that "what doesn't in our lives" you nod, that was fair and true. "Guess we should of seen it coming" he sighs "yeah... I'm sure dad did" Sam's leaning against the car more now and you place a hand gently over the words on his forearm "dad was a crazy guy who wanted revenge... Even if he saw this coming he had no right treating you how he did" 

It's silent for a long while after that, your sure you hear the swish of wings meaning Cass is waiting with the others for you. "You know, Cass said something to me last week" "yeah" you tilt your head in question. "It didn't make any sense at the time but now it does..." You wait patiently for him to continue, now extremely curious 

"He said those born of a bond have a stronger connection, that their blessed" you laugh at that "blessed huh... I think he got it wrong" Sam nods his agreeance. "Considering the curse that hangs over us" more silence though this time comfortable 

"Suppose we've made them wait long enough" you turn, press a quick kiss to Sam's cheek on your tiptoes and head inside. "Let's get going boys" you announce as you walk into the scuzzy room, Sam right behind you

Neither of you leave time for questions or accept any as you collect the stuff and put it in the car. With little fuss everyone's back in the car within twenty minutes and your finally checking out of this town, ready for the next case. Originally you had considered it a nightmare but now maybe it was just a dream playing pretend 

Sitting in Sam's lap isn't unusual and it feels as right as ever as deans music plays loud over the speakers. Sighing softly you lean close listening to the steady beat of his heart in time to the music. Your not sure what will happen next but as your hands ghost over those black words your suddenly excited to see where the ink takes you

**Author's Note:**

> In this being born with/having your mark appear when your soulmate is born is more of a myth with some truth to it but not certain 
> 
> Castiel basically as an angel knows how this works and implies that it's a far more special bond to share 
> 
> Hopefully this explains Castiel's/johns actions/words a little more then what I did for those who maybe didn't catch on


End file.
